SasoDei: My Dying Wish
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Sasori's dying but he refuses to go down without first experiencing all that life has to offer. Deidara agrees to sneak him out for one last adventure before his time is up. What'll happen during the last months they're together? Will feelings develop or will things take a turn for the worse? SasoDei. AU. Slight OOC. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! Here's another one of those stories I promised. This chapter's more or less a prologue but not exactly so it's not...yeah that didn't make any sense whatsoever but oh well! Pfft, since when do I ever make sense anyways? I should have another story or two up by the end of the day, but I may post more depending on how productive I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! All rights belong to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Here you are, Sasori, un." Deidara chirped, handing the redheaded man his afternoon medicine and lunch.

The patient looked down at the tray of bland hospital food with dull chocolate eyes, mumbling a thanks before ingesting his medication and taking a gulp of water. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, allowing the pills time to settle before he began eating.

The blonde nurse glanced over his shoulder before taking a seat beside the occupied hospital bed . He smiled down at the pale redhead poking at his food. "I heard you're routine test results should be in soon. Maybe they'll have good news on them this time, un."

Sasori snorted bitterly, glancing up at the male nurse through the corner of his eyes before fixing his gaze back down at the tray of uneaten food. "I highly doubt that." He murmured before shoving the food away from himself and laying back on the plush pillows.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be so pessimistic, Sasori, my man, un!"

The redhead gave the peppy nurse an exhausted look. "I'm not. I'm simply being realistic." He explained, rolling over on his side to face Deidara and propping himself up on his elbow. "How many tests have they run on me already?"

Deidara thought for a moment before chuckling lightly. "Enough for them to call 'em routine."

"Exactly. And how many have come back with positive results?"

"F-"

"Positive as in my condition has improved in the slightest. Staying the same isn't good news; it's just slightly better than hearing that my condition is worsening."

Deidara frowned and slumped down in his seat. "None..."

"Right. So tell me why I should be optimistic when it's clear I'm not leaving here anytime soon."

The blonde stared at Sasori with an empathetic look. It was true the redhead's condition wasn't improving and his outlook did look rather bleak, but that was no reason for Deidara to give up hope! It was his duty as a nurse to keep his patients as happy as they possibly could be while they were staying here.

Besides, he believed that this time Sasori's results would come back positive. He looked better and better every time he saw him and there's no way it's stayed the same. Before they know it, Sasori will be on his way home to live out the rest of his long life happily and healthy.

If only that were true. Later that evening, Sasori's results had come back. Deidara was right about one thing; they didn't stay the same. According to the lab results and several specialized doctors; Sasori had approximately six months left to live.

Deidara felt sick to his stomach when he'd heard the news. He could only imagine how Sasori was feeling. Knowing you're dying and only have a few months left to live must be the hardest thing in the world to hear.

Sasori was a chronically ill patient who had been checked into the hospital over a year ago. Deidara had started working as a nurse a few months after Sasori had been checked in and was assigned to be his main nurse during his stay.

Deidara had a bubbly personality and always had a smile on his face bright enough to cause other people who didn't even know him to smile along with him. He made it his goal to brighten other people's' days as often as he could; so imagine his frustration when he met Sasori.

Sasori was pessimistic, sadistic, and a grade A asshole. At first, Deidara asked for a transfer from being Sasori's nurse but was denied. He hated the redhead with a burning passion at first, but over time, he warmed up to Sasori and he likes to think the feeling is mutual.

They're on a first name basis and every now and then Deidara will sneak Sasori some fast food or candy from outside since he knew the redhead hated the 'prison slop' they served in the cafeteria, as Sasori so kindly put it. He'd be scolded if the administrators found out about Deidara sneaking outside food into an admitted patient's room but the doctors and other staff opted to turn a blind eye. Sasori's doctor even when out of his way to tell Deidara what foods Sasori could and couldn't have so nothing interfered with his medication.

It was hard to believe that Sasori was actually dying. He'd been there for so long and he always seemed to be improving day by day. Deidara was in denial about the news until he'd seen the paperwork, then it finally sank in that he wasn't going to be around for much longer.

He hadn't been to visit Sasori since the news about his inevitable end, but he knew he'd have to see him sooner or later. He was his assigned nurse after all. Before he went in to see Sasori, he grabbed his favourite candy bar and this week's issue of _'Artist's Weekly'_ to try to cheer him up, if even a little.

He knocked three times on the door before entering. "Good morning, Sasori, un." He spoke quietly, his baby blues scanning the room before landing on the hospital bed where Sasori lay on his back staring blankly up at the ceiling. He chewed on his inner cheek and softly closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed, setting the candy and magazine down on the bedside table as he gazed sadly down at the redhead. He wondered what he should say. What could he say? He knew better than to try to cheer the man up with hopeful words at the moment; he'd probably just snap at him or curse his existence if he so much as tried.

"Sasori..." He whispered, hesitating before reaching out and grabbing the other male's cold hand in his own warm one. "I'm so sorry, un."

Sasori's eyes flicked down to his hand once he felt the other man's warm touch. He slowly turned his head to face Deidara; his face void of any emotion. "...I know." He finally breathed out, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Deidara had never seen the other man so broken before. He could tell Sasori had been crying, though he would never admit to it. Though his face held no emotion to the untrained eye, Deidara had known him long enough and spent enough time with him to know that he was truly hurting inside, and not just from his illness. He could see it in Sasori's eyes. The worn down, defeated look not even Sasori could hide.

He subconsciously rubbed his thumb over the back of Sasori's hand as he continued to hold his gaze. "If there's anything, anything at all I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask, un." He offered, hoping there was someway he could cheer his beloved patient up.

Sasori paused, his eyebrows going up in slight surprise before returning to normal as he began to think. He mulled the offer over for a minute before sitting up completely, still holding onto Deidara's hand. "Get me out of here."

Deidara's eyes widened in surprise at the request. "What, un?" He had to ask again just to make sure he was hearing right.

"Get me out of here. If I'm going to die, I don't want to die _here_. Take me away from this place, Deidara."

Deidara stared at the redhead for what seemed like forever. How was he suppose to just up and take him out of here? Sasori wasn't allowed to leave the hospital without a doctor's order and there was no way he was getting out of here now. He's considered to be in severe condition and needed around the clock surveillance incase his heart were to stop.

Besides, it wasn't right to take him away from the treatments he needs. He could still beat this thing! And on top of it all, even if Deidara were somehow, by some miracle able to break him out of the hospital, where was Sasori going to go? By what Deidara knew, the last of Sasori's family died in some drinking and driving accident a few years ago.

Deidara frowned, shaking his head and giving Sasori a very disapproving look. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Sasori. A lot could go wrong, un. Not to mention you don't have any family to stay with if you do get out. Where the hell would you go anyways? And-"

"Deidara." Sasori interrupted, giving Deidara's hand a firm squeeze and leaning closer to him. "Please. I don't have anything else to live for and nothing to lose." He stared into the blonde's eyes intently. "I don't want to die in a hospital bed. Please, Deidara. Get me out of here; as my dying wish."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something before clamping it shut. He thought about it for a long moment. How the hell could he possibly deny this poor man his dying wish? And hell, if he were in Sasori's shoes he'd wanna get outta there too. Who wants to die in a hospital? _Bor-ing._ So of course, there's no way he could refuse such a request.

He sighed heavily before giving the redhead a smile. "Fine. I'll do it, un. I'll get you outta here."

Sasori couldn't help but to crack the faintest of smiles at that, nodding his head and sitting back in his bed as he was before. "Thank you, Deidara."

Deidara shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't mention it, un. I'd like to think you'd do the same if the roles were reversed." He chuckled.

Sasori frowned at that, averting his gaze and finally letting go of Deidara's hand. "Don't say that. I'm glad the roles aren't reversed." He mumbled quietly under his breath.

Deidara raised a brow in confusion and tilted his head, not hearing what Sasori said. "Un?"

Sasori closed his eyes and sighed softly to himself. "Nothing. Nevermind, just get going."

Deidara puffed out his cheeks in a childish pout before smiling brightly again and nodding. "Alright, alright, un. I'm going." He smirked and winked at the redhead. "I'll have you outta here tonight."

Sasori glanced at the blonde and nodded, holding in his grin until he was alone again. "Thanks again, Dei." He whispered to himself, reaching over and grabbing the candy bar and magazine left by his lovely nurse.

* * *

 **I wanted to do a fic were either Sasori or Deidara was in the the hospital and the other one was the nurse/doctor and thus, this fic was born! I have plans, dudes; big plans. So let me know what you guys thought!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
